Protectorate War
Situation prior to the conflict The climate between the Terran Confederation, Baal'Ken Horde and the Protectorate was always extremely tense, but at the end of 23rd century, settlements and exploration near the Protectorate border were far more common then was allowed by the Treaty of Centauri, which neither the Terran Confederation or the Baal'Ken Horde now viewed as simply a mean to restrict their right to explore, expand and develop. The launch of the CWS Halifax further inflamed this tense atmosphere, especially as it went on a combat mission against privateers sponsored heavily by the Protectorate in the Valley Forge sector (ValFolra). The Protectorate response was to move the 7th and 12th fleet near its Galactic southern border, along with reinforcing all its forward outposts in the region. Military incursions in the now paper thin neutral zone became increasingly common for all those involved, with the Baal'Ken being increasingly aggressive as Khan MaGrekor deployed his 4th Space Horde to intercept any Protectorate ship who could enter the Neutral zone proactively, effectively a declaration of war on the part of the Baal'Ken Horde. The 3rd, 4th and 5th Spacy Fleet, along with all associated Marine Corps, were also moved in the region from their assigned positions, leaving the Dread Ones border almost undefended for the Terran Confederation. Various Terran MILICE were also recalled to service, while the Legion Etrangere evacuated various Terran, Baal'Ken and Imperial-allied diplomats from Protectorate territory. One notable incident was the attack of the CES Cabot, a Terran exploration ship, during a routine survey of a system in the Valley Forge sector. The exploration ship managed to escape complete destruction but was severely damaged, taking out 2 Protectorate frigate in retaliation before being rescued by the CWS Halifax and its escort. Things switched to high gear when the 9th, 14th and 17th Protectorate Fleets initiated "Operation Elemental Storm", a long standing operation in which the Protectorate would finally invade, occupy and turn into a protectorate the Etherite Federation. This triggered the Federation to call upon the Tripartite Council for support from the Elven Star Empire and the United Elven Realms, which were at this time embroiled in their own border skirmish and a massive operation against two Dread Warlords. This, combined with the limited supply of Biomass both organisations suffered at the time, prevented them from bringing serious military power against the Protectorate, which believed at the time they were going to simply walk over and take over the Federation. The response from the Terran Confederation, Baal'Ken Horde along with the Imperial Tiger Clan and the Realm of Black Lion surprised the Protectorate forces, who were forced to pull back from their southern galactic border and reinforce the forces near the Etherite Federation, who was also putting up much more resistance then expected. Early escalation The Terran Confederation took the lead in the early operations against the Protectorate, their newly produced battlecruisers leading their fleets into early victories. For the first time in quite a long time, both Imperial Elves and Royal Elves cooperated as the Tiger Clan and Black Lions secured supply lines for their Etherite allies. With 5 active fleets opposed to the new allied force strength, the Protectorate saw they were massively undermanned for Operation Elemental Storm, and requested reinforcement from Protectorate Headquarter, which sent out the 15th and 16th fleet to harass the Elven forces. This came at the same time as the CWS Illinois was launched from Luna spacedocks, in clear defiance of the Treaty of Centauri by the Terran Confederation, the first of the Terran-produced battleships, an affront which neither the Elven Realm nor the Elven Star Empire would punish or reprimand humanity for, further weakening the status of the Treaty. Category:The Great Spacewar Category:Conflict